1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique of remotely operating an air conditioner installed in a building from a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent advances of communication technologies have enabled a user to remotely operate a home appliance installed in a building from a car (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-64881). According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-64881, a user in a car operates a communication terminal to call a home server installed in a user's home. The user then makes a reservation setting for an operation of a home appliance in the home by using the called home server. As a result, the user is able to remotely control the home appliance.